The Helpful Fever
by xScarletMoon
Summary: Sebastian was asked to cure a fever by Ciel, will something happen? SebastianxCiel :D
1. Man meets boy

Man meets boy

Disclaimer: not mine, if it were I would be in there hugging onto Ciel/Sebastian the whole time… Heck, throw in Grell and Undertaker too. :D

Extra Info

X

X

X

The shop that Sebastian works in is actually something I made up O.o Basically it's a place that helps you w/ anything you need at a low price (moving, cleaning, fixing, etc. etc.)

Main Characters: Ciel and Sebastian

Secondary Characters: (it might change throughout the story) Elizabeth, Joker, Drocell, Grell, Tanaka, Doll and Lau.

X

X

Chapter One: Meeting the Client

"Oh hey, we got a call from a person who needs help curing a cold?" Joker exclaimed clearly confused. "What's his name?" asked Doll lazing around on the couch reading a comic book.

"eh… I think the butler(Tanaka) said Ciel Phantomhive?"

Every body looked up.

"oh that guy? Isn't he the owner of a very big toy company?" asked Doll

"Ara~ I can't possibly go, to be asking for such a strange request, seriously can't he cure it himself? he's probably an old man who likes beautiful bodies like mine, and I'm saving body for Seb~as~tian!" Grell said prancing around the room throwing red rose petals everywhere

Sebastian shivered at the thought.

"so whose going to go?" asked Drocell "I already have something to do, and Grell clean that up"

"me too" said Joker "so that leaves Grell, Sebastian, and Doll"

"Doll, you should go" Grell said sounding all high-and-mighty "So Sebastian and I can spend sometime To~ge~ther"

"I'm Going!" said Sebastian jumping out of his seat in a hurry. He put on his coat and left the room.

"Hey, I think Sebastian was shivering… oh well" said Doll going back to relaxing on the couch

"Jeez, not fair" pouted Grell.

X

X

X

Meanwhile Sebastian is on his way to the mansion:

'_I wonder if he's really an old pervert… maybe I should have stayed with Grell. No no anything but that. I can take it'_

Sebastian kept this thought in his head through the whole entire ride to the mansion.

X

X

X

Arriving at the manor, Sebastian was greeted by three servants. An optimistic boy around the age of 16, a clumsy woman in a maid dress, and a blonde man wearing a white cooking apron

'… This Ciel Phantomhive is definitely a pervert!' thought Sebastian as he looked at the maid. A small boy with navy blue hair, wearing pajamas, and an eyepatch came wobbling down the stairs. He was panting heavily, he was the cutest thing Sebastian has ever seen. "w-who is it?" the child stuttered. "so cute…" Sebastian mumbled as he walked up to the tiny boy and hugged him.

He was shivering.

Sebastian rubbed his cheeks against the boy's. Sebastian inhaled his sugary scent.

"Let go of me, what are you doing?" the child cried as he tried to struggle out of Ciel's grasp. The servants stood there watching dumbfounded. "that damn Ciel Phantomhive, I'm going to murder him" Sebastian muttered.

The boy seemed alarmed as he backed up into the stairs.

"I don't understand, first you hug me then you want to murder me?"

"… You're Ciel Phantomhive?" "Yes, I am" the child stated proudly. The servants clapped with interest. Sebastian stared at him, shocked at first then his lips curled into a smile "I'm sorry, I misunderstood, however I don't understand why you would need me to cure your…" Sebastian felt Ciel's forehead. "Fever, don't you have them to help you?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the servants.

"ah you're from that institute… these guys are pretty much useless their advice don't work at all" Ciel answered. Sebastian sighed trying to take everything in "alright where's your room?"

"Follow me"

Sebastian followed the boy to his spacious room. On Ciel's bed he discovered a small ghost shaped doll wearing a fancy suit, it was a doll Sebastian had designed as one of his jobs. Ciel had caught Sebastian staring at it. "is there something wrong with the doll?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head "do you like it?"

Ciel stared at it for a brief moment then said "it matches me very much, a ghost, me… something most people wouldn't like to have around" Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed, the boy's eyelids already droopy. Sebastian gently patted Ciel's head

"It was something I made as one of my jobs, I'm sorry I didn't mean to design it like that"

"You designed it? It's alright I don't hate it" Ciel mumbled, touching the doll's clothes admiring its detail. His eyes were getting heavier each moment. Sebastian stroked Ciel's blue hair until he fell asleep, Sebastian asked an old man sitting at the side of the hallways sipping tea for directions then made his way for the kitchen. He was going to like it here, even if it's only for a short while.

X

X

X

Ciel woke up after four hours of sleep, he felt somewhat not as dizzy as before, he languidly wandered around his mansion in search of his new helper. He was approaching the kitchen when he smelled something sweet.

'Chocolate? Did Meyrin buy me some cake? Maybe she's becoming useful' he thought. The adolescent boy peeked into his oversized kitchen. He saw Sebastian decorating the border of a chocolate cake with blue roses and green stems.

Ciel watched in amazement as he leaned forward. He kept moving closer until he was fully in the kitchen.

Before long he was already seated in a chair next to the counter, Sebastian smiled and cut a fat slice and set it on a plate.

Ciel stared at it with longing.

He glanced up at Sebastian then back down at the cake, he continued this procedure for a few minutes until Sebastian said "go ahead and pushed the plate towards him. Ciel took a fork and carefully scraped off the roses and set them down along the side of the plate cautiously making sure they don't get smeared. After all the cream roses were off the started to eat the cake, bite after bite until the entire slice was devoured, or at least, on his face. Next, he observed the roses poking it with his fork without destroying it.

"you got something on your face…" Sebastian said. Ciel responded with a "huh?"

Sebastian took a hankercheif from his pocket and wiped the chocolate from the child's mouth. Ciel blushed madly as he stared down at his clothes using the back of his heands to wipe off any other traces of chocolate.

"would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked.

"y-yea"

Sebastian poured a chesnut colored liquid into a tiny cup and handed it to Ciel. He sipped it, then glared at it

"it's weak"

"I'm sorry you can't have anything strong you need to go back to sleep soon" Ciel looked confused, "I thought you weren't supposed to sleep when your sick"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Heh sorry for the bad endings :P don't really know when to stop them

Review please Thanks.

Ps. Second season came out I can't believe it. The new master pisses me off .

Team Ciel FTW :)

Ahem O.o review please


	2. To Continue or Not to Continue

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I couldn't find an interesting subject. Well for the "Helpful fever" I already have the ending ready since a year ago just tell me if you want me to keep going because, I personally don't like the plot much. It might take a couple of weeks for me to write out my ideas (because I feel bad for not coming up with a better plot). I also have an idea of D. Gray man, the plot goes: Kanda is in love with Allen, an employee at a tattoo shop and everyday Kanda would go into the café next to the shop because he always decides against it. One day he finally decides that he would go in and get a tattoo… to be continued.

So just leave a message in the reviews and we'll see what happens.

I need motivation.


End file.
